Letters From Crow Bay
by America's Roast Beef Yes Sir
Summary: The discovery of letters written by Water Tribe warriors tells the story of how Bato and Hakoda survived one of the bloodiest battles in the centennial war.
1. Hakoda

_(I do not own Avatar/ Letters From Iwo Jima or any of its properties/chemicals.)_

It was a deep cave, not too steep, but sturdy enough to explore in. The young paleontologists ventured to and fro, looking for something to discover. Many of the abandoned forts and catapult positions on Crow Bay were still intact, but they didn't tell a very satisfying story. The paleontologists always saw some kind of story from every stray mark made in the cave, which drew them even deeper into it, but only to the fellow civilian's dismay.

"You guys better find something," said the writer, hoping that the paleontologists' discoveries could make a good story for him to bring home.

"Then why don't you grab a shovel and join them?" a young man said, pointing to two paleontologists that were hard at work, digging in the corner.

Suddenly, a man started shouting to a discovery.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" The others crowded around him and another fellow digger as they dug around the corners of what seemed to be a knapsack.

"Be careful!" said the head paleontologist. "You might rip it!"

The digger bent down and picked up the knapsack, rummaging through it. "It's just a bunch of letters!"

The head palaeontologist's eyes lit up. He took the knapsack and dumped the letters onto a tray. Dozens and dozens of handwritten letters started to fall down to the tray, immediately ensuing a flashback.

**1  
Hakoda**

_Dear Katara and Sokka,  
I am at my first war front, and it isn't far away from home. It is at Crow Bay, a small atoll that surrounds a lagoon on three of its sides.  
__We soldiers are hard at work, but it is fun to get a chance to talk to fellow friends, such as Bato. We talk, dig, build, and train together. We even sometimes eat together. Sokka, you would have been bored to death if you tagged along; all we talk about is what home is like, what we like to eat, where we hunt. Speaking of hunting, make sure you catch an arctic hen every day and make sure the two of you remind Gran-Gran to cook it.  
Katara, listen to your brother and help the women in the tribe organize the huts. I will be expecting a clean village to come home to.  
As for me, I will most likely be gone for about a month, but there is nothing I can confirm right now. Do not fret; this war may be long, but this battle will be over before it starts. We are strong men and we will never accept defeat. I will hopefully see you soon._

_-Dad  
Hakoda, 1st Division, Shard Squad_

-

"Put your backs into it!" the overseer yelled, making sure that the soldiers placed the catapults in the right position while facing the right direction. "There will come by sea, ground, and maybe even air!"

Hakoda and his fellow friends dragged one catapult tied to a rope up a berm, grunting as they rolled over potholes in the ground. They finally made it to the top, resting.

"Do not rest!" the overseer yelled at Hakoda and his squad. "The fire nation is on his way!" Hakoda smirked, wiped the sweat off his forehead, and grabbed the rope, continuing to pull the catapult up the mountain.

"I hate that guy," Bato managed to say to Hakoda as they worked. "Why doesn't he take off that hat and join us?"

"He's a woman," Hakoda said, making the others laugh and almost forcing them to let go of the rope. "That's why."

Five catapults were being hoisted up the mountain; Hakoda had no problem tugging on the structure of the launcher. He made it to the top of the mountain with the others, waiting for the rest of the catapults to arrive.

"What are you waiting for?" the overseer yelled. "Set up the catapult!"

The squad pulled the lever back until the dipper touched the ground. Hakoda took the rope that was attached to the dipper and tied it around the launch post. Bato and the other men set barrels of water beside the launch post. The other catapults were far behind.

"Which ever group is the last one to reach the top of the mountain will have to run around the entire atoll!" The overseer hollered at the individuals that were still hoisting the catapults. "You men!" He pointed to Hakoda's group. "Take a rest at the bottom of the mountain. This will get messy." The soldiers, without hesitation, went to the foot of the mountain.

-

"Crow Bay," Admiral Koi spoke to the tired soldiers, "Or more appropriately, Crow Atoll, is the only line of defense we have that will protect the Southern Water Tribe from being conquered by the fire nation. We have an advantage... we are deeply entrenched in this atoll and are patiently waiting for the fire nation navy to attack first. Our atoll surrounds Crow Bay by all three sides. There is no excuse why we shouldn't sink every single ship in the armada."

A messenger entered the clearing and handed Admiral Koi a scroll, bowed, and left.

"We are in decent numbers," the admiral continued, not opening the scroll. "500 men, 44 catapults, and a hell of a lot of courage." The admiral began pacing in front of the soldiers. "But, the fire nation is in even bigger numbers... an estimated amount of 2,000 men, 92 ships, and a possible air advantage."

The warriors' jaws hit the sandy floor.

"But they have no idea what the Southern Water Tribe is made of," reassured the admiral. "They don't have a clue of what this atoll looks like, and they have no idea of what kind of numbers we are in. We have the upper hand."

Admiral Koi finally opened the scroll, silently reading it in front of the entire division. He then rolled up the scroll and gave it to his assistant.

"The invasion is in three days."

**_-_**

"It's so cold..." Giru, a waterbender, complained to his colleagues. "It's colder than the Southern Plate."

"Nothing's colder than the Southern plate," a nearby water tribe warrior scoffed. "For all I know, you Northerners have no idea what cold is. The Southern Water Tribe is the coldest place on Earth."

"I've seen your 'village,'" Giru intimidated the other Southerners. "You people have no sense in architecture."

"Well, have you ever experienced a full-scale invasion?" Bato rebuttled. "And don't ever talk about class."

"What do you know about class?" Giru back-sassed. "You're tribe looks like the fire nation's backyard dumpster!"

The warrior snapped and punched Giru across the face, tackling him down on the snowy ground. Giru fought back, but didn't succeed before the warrior punched him once more. Bato pulled the warrior off of Giru as they both amateurishly rose to their feet, both heated up.

"Both of you, knock it off!" Bato yelled. "I've had enough of your childish quarrels. All of you need to calm down and enjoy the remainder of your leisure time rather than to demolish it."

Bato looked at the two adolescents and went back to his business. The two contenders walked away from each other.

_Dear Nala,  
The soldiers are very childish. Hakoda and I are the remaining warriors who have stayed focused on our tasks. The fire nation is knocking on our door. But don't worry, the Admiral says that we have a strong advantage against them.  
__Crow Bay is a very difficult place to cope with. The weather is very cold. Blizzards strike the atoll at almost every hour. It may be cold enough to freeze up the entire bay, but I wouldn't count on it. These warriors are strong, but they tend to betray their strength. The weather may be disorienting them...  
I have a good feeling about our future in this upcoming battle. My squad is a sufficient bunch of fighters and are very close; almost like family. The battle should end quick, but like I said, there is nothing I can count on at the moment.  
__Try to keep your mind off of the war and help around the village. Make sure the kids stay out of trouble. I myself have trouble sleeping, but only because of the loud snoring that the soldiers ensue. I cannot wait until I return to the tribe and be by your side again. Survival is paramount and I will see you soon._

_-Bato_

Hakoda and Bato joined a fire inside of their squad's cave during the quiet night. The fire nation could bombard them with their fireballs at any second; it was just a matter of when. The patience was constantly broken due to this matter; it sometimes broke out quarrels that turned ugly. Psychological warfare could easily get the best of any contender, but it was the fear that really hurt the warriors.

Warriors... that title was thought of every day. They say that the greatest of warriors gain a spot on the starry sky, just like Orion. But like every bedtime story, the ending always seemed that reaching the goal was near impossible...

"It's pretty nice inside the caves," Hakoda said, looking up at the old grooves on the cave ceiling. "I think a pair of badger moles ventured through here. The tunnel system is really complex."

"Which is why we're in it, right now," a voice behind Bato replied, turning out to be Giru. He joined the fire. "I'm tired of waiting out here in the cold like this. When will they come get us?"

"I don't know," Bato said, looking into the dancing flames. "But I don't want to know, either."

Giru, satisfied with the amount of heat he received, went back to his post at the corner of the cave.

"I've been catching on some rumors that were circulating throughout the Atoll," Bato started. "People have been saying that the fire nation is making some kind of superweapon."

"It's hard to believe anything in this type of weather..." Hakoda answered, shivering. "I don't know what will kill us first: the fire nation, the weather, or the overseer." Bato chuckled. The other eight men in the cave were busy writing away in their journals, sleeping, or just staring up at the blank ceiling.

"Thinking is even harder," Bato replied. "I wish that a warm gust of air would just melt away all of this snow and sleet."

Hakoda coughed and let off a weak laugh.

"What's so funny?" Bato asked.

"Nothing..."

"No, seriously, what is it?"

"Well," Hakoda began, "We've been living through this type of weather for years, and now, during a life-or-death situation, we're suffering from it."

That thought made Bato chuckle once more, but the two couldn't keep exchanging fake laughter any longer...

_Dear Brother,  
You're really lucky with that injury you had last month. I wish I would have warned you to stay away from those icicle caverns, but getting stabbed in the leg is better than venturing out here in Crow Bay.  
It can get tiresome at times, and very tranquil during nighttime. You would have made good company for me, but spending time inside caves and out in the frozen tundras of the atoll aren't bad as they seem. We miraculously get a good amount of food. Water isn't much of a problem either; we just get a pot, a couple of twigs, and melt the snow.  
But enough about food. The warriors and other waterbenders out here are either friendly or stubborn. To be honest, I've already gotten into a couple of quarrels myself. Something stupid as deciding which territory is the coldest can get the juices pumping in your veins.  
I hope you heal fast. Maybe you'll be strong enough to even fight out here with me. After all, having you out here in the frontlines while fighting some fire nation scum would be plenty of fun. It would be just like old times, like when Dad was around...  
I'll be back towards the end of the month, but I can't really say so right now... I'll see you later, bro._

_-Giru_


	2. The Last Sun

_(Original disclaimer posted on Chapter I.)_

**2  
The Last Sun**

_Dear Nala,  
This may be my third letter to you, and I am not sure if you have received my previous letters, but I will write anyway.  
The soldiers... are famished. I as well. Our rations have been cut off today due to conservatory purposes. Water, however, is a necessity, and our Admiral has not denied water supply. There is plenty of water...  
I mustn't speak of the war, but I doubt that this letter will get to you. The weather conditions are very wild and the Admiral will not allow any messengers to go out in a situation like this. The war... we are in small numbers compared to the fire nation. I am sad to say that we may not take full control of the upcoming battle. But, I will do what is necessary and I will fight for the Southern Water Tribe, my family, and my people.  
I only pray that you do not worry about me. I will not accept defeat, and I will not accept death. Like I have said in my past letters, keep your mind off the war. Try to enjoy what is in front of you.  
How are my two angels? I hope they aren't creating too much trouble. Tell them that Papa said to listen to their mother. I will be home soon._

_-Bato_

The weather conditions at Crow Bay were so tough that every warrior's empty stomach felt full. All they ate were stale biscuits filled with nuts. The soldiers were thankful for their water, but the source of their water also played their part as the problem. Snowfall has doubled over the past day, but stopped falling significantly over the past hour.

Admiral Koi is careful of how the warriors dispose their urine. All "things" were to be deep in the forest where the snow is dirty with mud and dirt. The warriors are careful not to venture to this area; it already seemed full of what it was there for.

Two days until the invasion, two days until battle, but what was to strike them first: ships or soldiers? No man ever wandered around the coasts of the atoll. Fire nation naval ships can spot anything that was on the horizon, no matter the size. They are rumored to have a 100-percent dead-on accuracy with their launchers. Every single soldier in their invading army is a firebender; only a few hundred are waterbenders in their line of defense. The rest of the Water Tribe army are warriors. Skilled warriors: warriors with swords, daggers, arrows, clubs, boomerangs, and even batons.

There weren't many reinforcements to consider. The Admiral reacted in fear and took in more than half of his back-up warriors, due to the fire nation's large numbers...

Bato, now able to reconnoiter the island due to a rare sunny morning, approached a group of soldiers who were sitting on a steep hill and looking out into the endless ocean. Bato leaned against a tree and gazed out with them.

"Better day," Bato said.

"I've seen better," a warrior on the ground replied, taking a sip of water.

The ocean seemed as clear as the sky, but the lagoon that pushed into the atoll was snowy and full of glacier-like ice.

"Wait 'till you go to an Earth Kingdom skirmish," the same warrior announced. "The weather's always nice while you're clipping a fire nation soldier."

Bato took out a small jug from his satchel and filled it with clean snow, getting what he came here for. "Try to retrace your steps on the way back down. I heard that it won't be snowing for the rest of today..." He sluggishly walked down the hill and made the trip back to camp.

The warriors tried to make the best out of this day. It may be the last sunny day they will ever see on the island, and probably in their entire lives. They saw the sun as a sign of peace as it beamed down on the white sheets of snow, creating a very pleasing sight. They just wished that it would use its powers for good and melt away all of the snow.

Precipitation has caused two major problems. One: a bad grip on the terrain and the constant possibility of being snowed in while in the catacombs (vast system of caves.) And two: the destruction of external weaponry, such as launchers, catapults, and caches, including the few remaining liquid projectiles, which are now frozen.

"I got the water," Bato said, emerging from the snowy plains and into the warrior-filled camp. He walked towards Hakoda.

"I got the fire," replied Hakoda, sitting by the fire while writing in his journal. Bato took a small plate and placed it over the flame, then placed the jug on the plate, finalizing the job.

"All you've been doing is sitting around and writing," Bato finally remarked. "This is a rare day. You should probably go venture through the plains. Some of the evacuated villages are a pretty site when it's covered with white."

"Maybe you should draw that," Hakoda chuckled.

Bato yawned and began exiting the camp, making his way towards the deep forest. "Call me when the snow's done."

Hakoda had met some new warriors. One of them was Giru, and the others he had encountered were Leo, Sage, and Pinto.

Leo was a waterbender. He was an ice sculptor and an architect who worked in the small archipelagos in the Northern Water Tribe. Leo has a wife, three kids, and a deceased mother. His father lives in the Earth Kingdom.

Pinto was a small man, about 5 feet, 6 inches, but was very strong and fast. He resided in the Earth Kingdom and came to Crow Bay to fight alongside his fellow friends.

Sage was a young teenager, around 17 or 18 years. He has a father and three brothers. His older brother was part of the Water Tribe navy, but was killed during a small invasion on a fire nation island. Sage is now the oldest of the remaining three.

-

It was the dead of night; pitch black outside. They could hear violent gusts of wind and snow. The violent sweeps of snow that penetrated the exits of the catacombs forced them to move camp deeper into the cave where it is safer and warmer.

Leisure time was always quiet, almost mute. The only sound they heard was the weather and the chuckling of the fire in the center of the cave. Pinto, Sage, Leo, Hakoda, Bato, and two other anonymous warriors surrounded the fire while they wrote away in their journals or drew on their notepads. Very few read; it was a difficult time to read.

Giru had returned from the outside. He was covered in ice. In his right hand, tugged snug into him, was a sack of biscuits. In the other, a knife.

"Look what I got," announced Giru. The seven men glanced at Giru, the sack of biscuits, and resumed their business. Giru tossed the sack of biscuits aside is disgust and threw himself onto his sleeping bag. They weren't craving any food right now.

_Dear Soli,  
Life is hard at Crow Bay. We are scarce of food. The weather and climate are rough. Our heads ache due to the constant howl of wind that brushes its hands on the caves. We cannot take any medication due to conservation of the battle. My entire body is sore and cold.  
I am not sure how the Admiral can live like this; he is a wealthy man, though I have no knowledge of his past and, honestly... his present. He is a mysterious man who always reconnoiters the atoll, walking back and forth along the coasts while writing in his journal, taking notes of the unknown. The fellow warriors and I want to speak up and tell the Admiral of the horrible living conditions, but we rather not complain to our leader.  
It is hard for me to picture myself in warmth and comfort of the Northern Water Tribe. I am far away from home, at the other end of the world. I will fight for my life and my tribe, and I will grasp onto the awesome gift of life.  
This may be hard for you to consider, but if I do not make it, go on with your life. Have fun enjoying the present rather than reflecting off the past, and try not to think about the future. Only past. Tell the kids I love them, and kiss them good night every day. I will try my best to hang on to life and return to the Northern Water Tribe, where I belong._

_-Leo_

The blizzard outside began to calm down. Bato left the campfire and made his way towards the cave exit. He sighed. They were snowed in. A block of ice stood in front of the cave entrance, only revealing a tiny opening at the top of the block. A horrible whistling noise made its way through that opening. He took a nearby shovel and stabbed the snow block; it didn't even budge. He tossed the shovel aside and proceeded back to the camp. He would demolish the block later in the night.

"I've got bad news," Bato announced. "We are snowed in."

"Great..." replied Hakoda. "As if bad food isn't enough..."

Bato rubbed his eyes in exhaustion and took a stale nut biscuit out of the food sack that Giru had brought earlier. He took a bite, grimaced, and threw the biscuit over his shoulder, making it land on the cold hard cave floor.

"I'll be damned if I ever see dry land again," stated Leo, making his mustache huff. "At least we're not sitting on an ice shelf. We'd be bleeding heartless."

"You sound like my grandpa," Sage replied.

"And you sound like the son I've never wanted," back-sassed Leo.

"Enough!" Bato yelled. "If you guys want to fight, save it for the battle. I'm tired of all of this quarreling."

Leo angrily frowned as Sage avoided any eye contact with Leo. _An old man..._

_Dear Father,  
Crow Bay is a tough place to be at. I'm sure that you'd be cruising along these living conditions. You've been through a lot of tough times during your fights in the war. I just hope I can do the same and accomplish my objectives simultaneously.  
I'm being a man and living up to my strength, just like you said I should. I'm freezing my ass off, though. This place is colder than the Northern Water Tribe. It even snows more, too. In the basins of the island, the snow's so deep that it reaches my waist. We have to shovel our way through some areas.  
Being at Crow Bay is not all bad. The scenery's cool, once it is sunny. But, everything has its ups and downs. I just hope that during the battle, we're on the up side._

_-Your Son  
Sage, 1st Division, Shard Squad_


	3. The Invasion

_(Original disclaimer posted on Chapter One.)_

**3  
The Invasion**

It was the smell of fresh air that woke up Hakoda. A beam of light slipped through the rough facades of the cave and the smooth edges of the ice, lazily landing onto an unforgiving floor. Hakoda used this light to guide him towards the cave entrance; an entrance that was sealed by the block of white. The warrior picked up a shovel on the ground next to him and jammed the weapon into the ice, which was weakened by the hot sun. The ice violently collapsed onto the ground beneath it.

The sudden burst of bright light flooded Hakoda's eyes, temporarily disorienting him. He shook his head to get the fuzzy obstacles out of his eyes, which blissfully floated on his pupils. The warrior snuffled, and, with the shovel still remaining in his hand, he climbed up the sheets of collapsed snow and stood at the top. At this point, Hakoda could see a dome of bright blue above him. The ends of the dome rested on the white horizon. There were the occasional balls of cotton that the spotted once in a while in the sky, but to see blue above him was enough of a treat.

Today was the invasion. All of the warriors were counting many sheep, since there were to be no sleeping for the next couple of days. Hakoda didn't need much rest, though he yawned at the sight of the sky. The adrenaline that was going to be experienced could keep anyone awake. But not alive... the psychological torture of anticipation was demolished quickly, giving every soldier a sigh of relief. However, it was no more than a question of endurance to see who would pass the test of staying alive.

Hakoda quickly started a fire. The flames danced, begging for something to burn, or at least heat. He placed a plate over the flame and scooped up a cups-worth of ice, setting it on the plate. He sat down next to the fire and looked up at the lifeless trees that scorched the skies above them. The snowy hills which wrapped around the entire scene was just merely a boundary. This was a broad interpretation of what he would be seeing for the next few days.

Boring, yes, but breathtaking as well. Hakoda dumped the hot, melted ice into his tin canteen, careful enough not to spill. He set the pot back on the plate and continued to gaze out into the distance.

Today was the day.

_Dear Sokka and Katara,  
Today is the day of battle. I am very nervous; hopefully, I can remember all of my attack lines and rely on my instincts. I just hope not too many of our warriors get hurt.  
The last few days before the invasion are very beautiful. The sky is clear, and the snow is glistening. It is almost like home, except for the dead trees; they nearly ruin the entire sight. But, I should take the time to cherish these last few days of peace before the invasion.  
It feels a little strange, though... sitting here, thinking. I was wondering whether I should fish a little after the battle, since this part of the ocean has really good arctic cod. That way, I would have something to bring home for you to enjoy. However, the overseer is constantly watching us. We must stay focused on our tasks; remember, kids: focus on the goal; your goal is focus. I will see you soon._

_-Dad  
Hakoda, 1st Division, Shard Squad_

The soldiers ate their last lunch in peace on the topside face of the atoll. They were served baked bread; a well-deserved meal after these tasteless few days. They ate on the hill tops near the coast. Those that were finished eating quickly had their sips of melted ice and hurried to the ridge for final inspections on the catapults. The catapults were the main lines of defense on the atoll. If they were to be destroyed, then the defense of Crow Bay would soon be over.

Giru sat alone on a single hill top. He was sharpening his spear with a fellow dagger, watching small chiseled particles fall violently onto the snowy patch below him. It was moments like this that made him think twice about joining the cause when it came down to the Northern Water Tribe. His twin brother was all he had; besides his dad, who was very inadequate when it came to goodbyes. But, this was what bugged him: was this a final goodbye?

Second thoughts began racing through every soldier's, warrior's, and waterbender's mind; thoughts about whether joining the cause was really the best idea. Bato and Hakoda were the only ones that had no doubts; they were either confident or clueless about what they were going to face.

After momentary leisure time, the soldiers were organized at the center of the atoll where Admiral Koi was ready to explain the defense. The warriors got into their attack lines. Each attack line was composed of seven men, including at least one waterbender. The waterbender led his attack line, only equipped with a spear. However, the other warriors yielded spears, daggers, and clubs. What was strange was that all bow and arrows were stored behind the main ridge where the sum of 20 catapults were set. Admiral Koi was planning something... ?

The organized soldiers of 500 men stood bravely in front of their leader. Admiral Koi slowly paced back and forth in front of the men, who held their heads high. Koi finally stopped in front of them. The ten lower-ranked officers stood behind him, including the overseer.

Everyone was silent. The men held their breath as their admiral was ready to speak words that would carry them through this invasion. It seemed like the entire world stopped to listen to Koi.

"We are ready for the fire nation," he proudly announced. His booming voice was followed by an uproar that came from the soldiers. The men could tell that he was holding back a smile, "Settle down, men." He began pacing once more. He finally stopped at the end of the line of officers. "We have catapults set on all three ridges of the atoll: 20 in the main ridge, 12 on the left ridge, and 12 on the right ridge. When their navy ships fill up the entire bay, our catapults will hammer their ships from all three sides. " He resumed his pacing, walking towards the other end of the line of officers.

"But, we want to surprise them a bit. When their ships fill up the entire bay, and their men fill up the entire beach, look to the left side of the atoll where a torch sits on the highest table top of the island. As soon as I light the torch, launch all the catapults into the enemy region. Only then will our defense of Crow Bay begin." He stopped at the end of the first row of soldiers.

"Now, they may not invade the atoll immediately," he continued to explain. "A brief siege may take place. But, when the time comes, rally at the main caverns of the catacombs." He took a moment of silence which seemed perfectly timed. "May the Spirits bless us with strength, courage, and wisdom. Dismissed!"

The line of officers and Admiral Koi were the first ones to leave the scene. What was strange about this moment was that the soldiers, completely calm and ready for their opponent, seemed bewildered at the fact that the turn has twisted on the day of invasion. After all of the mind-numbing anticipation and psychological torture of expectancy, they were the endure even further torture: a possible siege, complete with fiery bombardments, long hours in the catacombs, and limited trips to the outside.

War is hell.

**_PART II_**

Hakoda sat alone on an idle snowy hill top as he picked at the patch of white that was set under him. He looked out into the vast stretch of glistening blue and gazed at the occasional ripples that formed in the water.

With a horn in one hand, and a dagger in the other, Hakoda's job was important. He were to sound the horn at first sight of the approaching fire nation as an alarm to the other warriors and officers that were topside. It was a big job; basically, it felt like the entire world depended on him. The horn he was equipped with sounded like a boar calling: a muffled monotone that broke through the snowy hills and dead forests.

As he sat alone, Hakoda began to think of what he could tell Sokka when he came home; something that would fully explain his stay at Crow Bay.

_Sokka, Crow Bay was pretty... good. I felt like roughing it like frontiers men, and it was a great experience. I hiked, a even fished a couple of times, and what was really swell about it was that we were allowed an occasional hunting session._

Yeah, that was perfect... but it was untruth.

_Sokka, Crow Bay was horrible. We were barely allowed to fish, no hunting was allowed, and wandering off into the other withered beauty of the island was strongly prohibited. If you would have come, you would think that this is the worst place in the entire world._

Sokka had his own responsibilities. He was the man of the tribe... but, now that he thought of it, he was the only man in the tribe. He wasn't even a full-grown man, either. Plus, he took the responsibility of watching over his own sister. If Hakoda's son could do so much, then why should he worry about what is happening back home? Hakoda, snapping back into reality, looked off into the sea horizon. Suddenly, he focused onto a lone figure moving on the horizon.

Something's coming this way.

Hakoda stood up, trying to confirm his observation. Suddenly, multiple figures showed up on the horizon, slowly moving toward his direction. Then, to his horror, his nightmare had come true. The warrior quickly got a good grasp on the horn and put it against his lips.

Hakoda sounded the horn.

He blew into the horn numerous times, trying his best not to sound like he was panicking. He stared down at the camp while he sustained the note. He could see the officers and shoulders rushing to get their weapons and supplies.

"Into the catacombs!"

"They're here!"

"This is what we've been training for! Get into the catacombs and prepare to fight!"

Now having warned everybody, Hakoda quit playing the horn. He looked back into the sea horizon once more. The small handful of figures he once saw sitting on the horizon had become a mass horde of fire nation naval ships. There were dozens and dozens of rows of ships, docked, now stopping to attack.

Completely amazed by the scene, Hakoda couldn't rip his glance away from the naval ships. Suddenly, little tiny flares arose from the ships, soaring through the air.

"Oh, shit," was all Hakoda could say at that moment. The flares became fireballs as Hakoda ran down the hill, tripping several times before finally finding some cover behind a boulder.

The fireballs rained down onto Crow Bay, shattering through the dead forests and plummeting into the snow. The loud crackling sounds that followed made Hakoda huddle with himself and cover his ears. Endless fireballs crushed the atoll as the naval ships continued to launch more and more of their projectiles.

Finally, after what seemed like a macabre few minutes, the fireballs stopped falling. Hakoda, who was completely huddled into himself, stood up, still in a defensive position behind the boulder. He was able to catch a glimpse of the horizon.

The naval ships were docked at sea, finally beginning their ad interim siege of the atoll. Hakoda, now being able to rip his glance away from the ships, rushed towards the catacomb entrances. The flames that the fireballs set on the island began to die out as white ice collapsed onto the fires.

As Hakoda ran towards the catacomb entrance, he stumbled upon a warrior who was sitting calmly on the ground, completely still. The father stood behind him, confused.

"Hey!" Hakoda yelled. The warrior in front of him didn't budge. "Let's get to the tunnels before they launch another wave of fireballs!"

Hakoda gripped the sitting soldier. The soldier suddenly fell to the ground, face up. He discovered that the soldier's frontal clothes were drenched with blood. A shard of wood was lodged into the soldier's abdomen.

This man was dead.

He never thought a man could die this way. Hakoda gathered up his thoughts and continued towards the catacombs.

_Dear Nala,  
The invasion had begun, or should I say, the siege. They launch balls of fire onto our small compact atoll like a thunderstorm. If it weren't for the snow, we would be on fire right now.  
My head aches from the bombardment. Food is becoming scarce. Water is still no issue. My body is fueled by water. My stay at Crow Boy has altered my diet severely. Although food is still an issue, we do not believe it is a necessity. We are beginning to cherish the stale biscuits that lay untouched at the corner of our lodging. The caves and tunnels, which are dry as dry ice, keep us warm, but the thought of war freezes us from the inside.  
Is this truly my fate? To sit here and wither away with the other soldiers? If we are men, we are to show ourselves now and fight. I cannot stand this expectancy and anticipation; if I am to survive, I would find out now rather than later. I plan to see you in the near future as much as I plan staying alive._

_Bato_

Two hours since the siege began; the soldiers seem calm about the situation. The caves and tunnels shook with fury as the balls of fire rocked the outside, forcing pebbles to fall from the catacomb facades.

"Good news and bad news," Giru stated, walking in with another bag of stale biscuits. "The good news: it seems like the naval ships are out of range to destroy any of our catapults." He tossed the sack of biscuits aside and took a seat on his sleeping bag. "The bad news: the seige could last forever."

"I think we all know the bad news," replied Bato, who wrote away in his journal. He was the hypocrite.

Leo rubbed his temples in pain, trying to make the throbbing pain go away. The only time the headaches were erased was when he was asleep. But counting sheep in this kind of situation is hard to do.

"I'm tired," Leo said, giving off an exasperated sigh. He was an old man, no doubt about it. _Just give him his tea,_ people would say.

"Try not to fall asleep," Hakoda said, his voice completely absorbed into the words he was writing in his journal. "The trick to falling asleep is trying not to fall asleep."

Leo slowly started to comprehend with Hakoda, raising an eyebrow. he calmed himself and laid back on his sleeping back, trying not to count sheep.

_Dear Bro,  
I've been completely absorbed into what has been happening topside. Fire balls, the size of the moon, are crashing into island like mosquitoes. I'd rather listen to your whining than hear the racket that is going on upstairs...  
Well, I'm not entirely sure if there really will be a battle. The way these fire nation admirals think are very complex. The trick is to think ahead of the enemy, but lately I haven't been thinking much about anything, really. With all of this fighting going on outside of Crow Bay, who are we to say that we're struggling the most?  
It may be a long time before I see the Northern Water Tribe again. But, trust this: I will return to the tribe. You can count on it._

_Giru_


End file.
